


Número de serie

by Chicadesubicada



Series: historias cortas de Steve y Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicadesubicada/pseuds/Chicadesubicada
Summary: Una historia donde Tony tiene  un tatuaje que no puede mostrarle a Steve sin que muera de la vergüenza, entonces ya no tiene excusas para seguir ocultándolo... spoiler, Steve en realidad lo ama.Apesto en lo resúmenes.----antes había subido esto en otras plataformas, pero me avergoncé, ahora lo estoy resubiendo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: historias cortas de Steve y Tony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034403
Kudos: 12





	Número de serie

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, es de hace al menos dos años y aunque lo edité aun me suena algo mal.

En su defensa, Tony nunca pensó que conocería a Steve cuando lo hizo.

Cuando regresó de Afganistán estaba perdido, e incluso si Yinsen era un recordatorio para ser mejor, lo que pasó con Stane lo rompió lo suficiente como para volver a dudar de todo. De todos.

Estaba tan jodido y asustado.

Pero estar asustado no es antónimo de ser valiente, o eso le había dicho tía Peggy alguna vez. Para ser valiente primero debes estar asustado. Por eso esa noche había tenido sentido en su cabeza.

Cuando arrastró a Rhodey a ese lugar con un letrero neón en la puerta sólo pensaba que la tinta en su piel le recordaría que debía ser valiente, como Steve cuando tuvo que entrar en el hielo, o al menos le recordaría que debía intentarlo. Cuando la aguja tocó su piel el prometió que jamás usaría el Iron Man para algo lo que no se sintiera orgulloso.

Esa noche había terminado con el costado de su cadera dolorido y cubierto de vaselina, pero más feliz que nunca.

Primero había pensado en su escudo, pero era demasiado capitán América y, por consiguiente, para Tony demasiado Howard Stark. Al Castaño no le gustaba el capitán, le gustaba Steve, el fideo valiente que envolvió una Granada con su cuerpo para salvar a los demás.

Así que fueron sus números.

Cada soldado tiene un número de serie único en sus placas de identificación. Tony había memorizado el de Steve cuando pequeño, y desde esa noche, en un intento desesperado por convertirse en una mejor persona, lo llevaba tatuado en el hueso de la cadera.

obviamente como Al destino le encanta escupirle en la cara, tuvo que conocer a Steve unos años después. Estaba bien, el soldado no tuvo que enterarse, pero se enamoraron, o más bien Steve lo hizo porque Tony llevaba medio enamorado desde los 16, y ahora llevaban saliendo 5 semanas.

Al principio quiso quitarlo, sería fácil y rápido por qué no medía más de 4 centímetros. Hizo la hora, lo agendo con Jarvis y entonces, no pudo hacerlo.

Se sentía tan incorrecto.

así que aplazó la cita, una, dos veces y también aplazó acostarse con Steve lo que es realmente difícil porque ¿Lo han visto?

Hizo las evasivas clásicas. Dijo que estaba cansado, que debían esperar, y como el rubio era un caballero, no presionó. Hasta que las semanas formaron el mes y la realidad le pegó a Tony en la cara.

Steve había preparado una cena maravillosa. Después de habían movido al sofá para disfrutar del helado de postre y besos, los besos subieron de tono y él estaba a punto de ceder, pero el miedo a que Steve pensara que era un raro fue más fuerte y dijo “Dios… es tarde, debería irme a la cama, mañana tengo una reunión temprano”

Los ojos de Steve se apagaron un poco. Eso era todo, estaba quitando esto y haciéndole el amor a su novio.

“Está bien, entonces me voy” respondió el rubio con los ojos un poco apagados.

Tony comenzó a levantarse de su regazo cuando el soldado lo detuvo y tomo sus manos suavemente. Entonces Steve volvió a hablar:

“¿Es porque piensas que soy virgen? Nat dijo que podría ser eso”. A Tony le costó entender a lo que su novio se refería. Cuando lo entendió trató de decir algo, pero no sabía que decir sin delatarse. “porque si es eso, deberías saber que no lo soy”

“Steve no yo…”

Realmente no tenia idea de qué decir.

“Lo siento, debo parecer… No quiero presionar, pero se siente como si quisieras esto y luego no, y está bien, eso está bien pero... ¿Es algo de lo que estoy haciendo?” Los ojos azules buscaron los del millonario mientras desvariaba.

“Porque si es algo de lo que estoy haciendo puedes decirme, o si no estás interesado en eso también podrías, así dejaría de intentar-“

Tony lo besó.

Dulce, necesitado y hambriento. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuanto se separaron, juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados aún, Steve dijo: “Supongo que eso es un cállate”

Tony sonrió en respuesta.

“Es un te amo, pero tengo miedo de que pienses que soy un raro si te digo lo que sucede”

Steve resopló

“Puedes decirme lo que sea, no me asustaré si dices que te gustan los látigos y las esposas” La sonrisa dulce del castaño se hizo más grande.

“Capitán pervertido, no me des ideas si no te responsabilizarás” Tony escondió su rostro en el cuello de Steve y besó su pulso.

“Me haré totalmente responsable,” jadeó el contrario “es eso ¿tienes un fetiche raro que piensas me hará salir corriendo?”

“No, de hecho, soy bastante vainilla, aunque nunca diría no a las esposas” Tony se negó a abandonar su cuello.

“Sé lo que haces Stark,” Las manos de Steve estrujaron su trasero haciendo un punto “Tienes que decirme en algún momento”

Se oyó un suspiro por parte del castaño y finalmente miró a Steve a la cara.

“¿Prometes no reírte y no pensar que soy raro?”

“Trataré de no reírme, pero ya pienso que eres raro, cielo” Bromeó el rubio.

“¡Steve!” se quejó el mecánico. Y el soldado acunó su cara en sus manos y besó su frente.

“Te amo, Tony. Te amo desde ante de tener el valor de invitarte un café, porque siempre has sido tan… tú. Si es un cuerpo, creo que tendremos que llamar a Natasha, si es algo menor que eso, entonces estás perdiendo tu tiempo porque creo que no hay nada en este mundo que me haga alejarme, no sin pelear”

Tony se paró de su regazo entre molesto y afectado, y se estaba quitando la camiseta. Ese hombre tenía la habilidad de hacerlo hacer cualquier cosa. Maldito sea el día en que lo descubriera. Comenzó a quitarse los pantalones.

“¿Tony qué estas hacie-?” El soldado enmudeció a penas la cinturilla del Bóxer fue jalado hacia abajo lo suficiente como para que se viera la tinta sin mostrar su polla. “¿eso es…? Santo Dios…”

El reconocimiento de los números cayo más rápido que la sorpresa del tatuaje.

El rubio estaba sentado en el sofá con Tony semi desnudo justo delante de él y con los números a la altura de sus ojos. Ni siquiera pidió permiso para acercar más al moreno ubicándolo en la v de sus piernas e inspeccionando el trazo entintado con la yema de sus dedos.

Entonces miró al castaño a los ojos con una pregunta silenciosa.

“Después de Afganistán sentía que me desmoronaba, así que tuve que recordarme ser valiente, ayudó. Lo hice antes de saber que estabas vivo y pensé en borrarlo, pero se sentía tan mal pensar en hacerlo, y empezamos a salir, y sabía que pensarías que es raro y me asusté, pero aún no quería quitarlo, pero puedo, yo… si tu quieres yo puedo quitarlo. Es más, mañana, Jarvi-”

Fue en un pestañeo que Steve lo tomó de la cintura y lo manipulo de espaldas sobre el sofá encerrándolo con su cuerpo y besándolo. En una voz lejana la mente de Tony decía que eso no sentía como enojo…

Los dedos de Steve seguían tocando su cadera mientras recorría la boca de Tony con su lengua. Los besos se volvieron cada vez más demandantes, la ropa de Steve se fue, no sin antes sacar una botella de lubricante del bolsillo.

Preparó a Tony como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, dándose el tiempo para deshacerlo sin importarle cuanto rogara el castaño. Besó cada parte que sus labios alcanzaban, la parte que obtuvo más besos fue la marca en la piel oliva, y cuando finalmente lo folló, el millonario sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

Entre jadeos necesitados y anhelantes se corrió en la mano de Steve con su nombre en los labios y el rubio lo siguió poco después dejando marcas en su cuello con un gruñido que sonaba peligrosamente a “mio”

“¿por qué mis números?” preguntó Steve después de que se limpiaran y se acurrucaran desnudos en la cama del castaño, mientras trazaba círculos sobre la cadera del contrario.

“No lo sé… se sentía personal. Te dieron tus placas antes de ser el súper soldado de América. Quería ser valiente cómo Steve Rogers, no como el super Humano de los comics. Hey sé que es tonto, no te rías” pellizcó al rubio en represaría.

“no me rio, es solo que eres…” Steve terminó su frase con un beso.

“¿Eso significa que se queda?” Preguntó esperanzado el castaño.

“Solo si me dejas tatuar mi firma debajo” Bromeó, Tony estuvo seguro de que no debería haber sonado tan caliente. “En realidad, me gusta que te guste Steve Rogers y no solo ese bufón de América” Añadió el soldado tan bajo que sonó como una infidencia.

Tony cómplice del momento, también compartió la suya.

“Estoy enamorado de Steve Rogers, y aunque el Cap es guapo, siempre voy a preferirte, cariño”

Selló sus palabras con un beso.

El tatuaje no se fue. En realidad, la firma anónima con la que Steve firmaba sus dibujos si apareció unos años más tarde en la piel bajo los números y el rubio se encargaba de aplicar los antibióticos y la vaselina sagradamente después de descubrir a un Tony adolorido.

A veces, especialmente después de las galas donde Tony debía actuar como un playboy, Steve lo follaba duro mientras murmuraba que era suyo en su oído o preguntaba a quién pertenecía esa marca.

Jamás violento ni extremadamente posesivo. Solo como si quisiera oírlo, como si estuviera orgulloso de haber sido escogido para tenerlo. Como si quisiera cuidar que nadie más le hiciera daño.

Suyo para cuidar, amar y tener.

Bueno, y a Tony le encantaba responder que le pertenecía, incluso si no lo admitiría jamás a alguien más. Le encantaba sentirse poseído, amado y cuidado.

Joder… Solo le encantaba ser propiedad de Steve Rogers.

.


End file.
